The Inuyasha Group Meets a New Comer, The Jagan Master of the Makai
by HieisLittleFoxGirl
Summary: One day in the Feudal Ear, Kagome senses the Shikons power her and the group go to search for it. Although she finds not the jewel but a dark mysterious stranger. Though he was not from their time as well as lost between the times of the Makai and the Feudal Era. (Mysterious Encounter Fanfic just a New Upgrade to make it better)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Strange Encounter

Kagome was lying on the cold, hard grassland. She was very quiet, for that night, she saw and heard, in the forest, the voices of Kikyo and Inuyasha. Before she left, to go back to Sango, she overheard Inuyasha telling Kikyo that he wanted Kikyo over her, and his words made it feel like he ripped her heart out. She looked up at the starry night; in her world you never see the night sky so clearly, the sky was beautiful. She was going into much deep thought of her and Inuyasha looking up at them on certain nights, and then suddenly she felt streaks of water fall off her face. She lifted her hand as she placed her hand on her face. She looked at her hand as she pulled it away from her face. She noticed that she had been crying. She questioned herself,

"If love is supposed to be great, why does it hurt to be jealous?"

She cried herself to sleep. Her closest friend, more like her sister, Sango felt bad for her broken hearted friend. They left Kagome be to herself. Kagome had a strange dream that night.

~Dream~

"Kagome…"

"Onna…"

She felt a cold, dark chill come near her. The strange, dark figure wrapped his arms around her. She once felt a cold chill, but the figure was warm but dark full of hate and sorrow. She turned to see the dark figure she asked,

"Who…are…you?"

"Heheh. Don't worry onna you will see me soon enough," the strange man vanished like the shadows.

~End Dream~

She woke up confused, wandering who or what was in her dream, but though the dream was comforting. Sango saw Kagome coming towards her; she looked groggy although; she asked Kagome,

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Not really," Kagome was quiet. Sango embraced Kagome gently. Kagome kept thinking as Sango kept a hold of her,

"I can't be sad forever, so I guess I'll just keep going on with life."

They all had finished their breakfast that morning, so they resumed their journey. Kagome was silent as Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting, as they usually do, she sighed softly then she glared at Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Inuyasha felt, quickly, down hard on the ground making a crater. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. Kagome then sighed; they kept walking to search for Naraku and the remains of the Shikon Jewel. They walked around through different forests, but no sigh of any shards or the jewel, for that matter of fact. Suddenly, as they went ahead into a strange forest, and then Kagome sensed the Jewel nearby. She stopped dead in her tracks, everyone stopped behind her, Miroku asked,

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"I sense the sacred jewel," Kagome answered for certain. Kagome pointed out of the way where she sensed the jewel's power. They ran to the spot as fast as they could get there. Soon as they got there, suddenly, for some odd reason the jewel's power went away. Kagome was confused, but as they got to the spot of the jewel's power. They see a boy lying under the tree wounded. He was peaceful looking, Kagome ran to him to get a better look, his breathing seemed a bit harsh. Kagome looked at everyone,

"We have to help him."

Inuyasha moved Kagome out of his way to pick up the boy. Inuyasha reached down to grab him, but suddenly he felt something grab his arm, also he felt pain. He looked down at the man below him. The man was giving him a harsh glare that could kill, he was starting to break Inuyasha's arm. The man growled,

"Dirty little half demon don't touch me…"

Inuyasha felt fear; this man who he does not know was making him feel a scared child, looking into the man's eyes he swore he thought his eyes could bleed red. Inuyasha tried to get away from his grip. The only thing that kept the man from killing Inuyasha was, Kagome. She grabbed the man's arm. She begged,

"Please Stop! Don't hurt him!"

"Why should I care," the man spoke his point. She looked him sincerely,

"We are just trying to help you."

"Hn," he looked the other way. Kagome looked at the man closely she asked, although she stuttered a little,

"Um…what's your name?"

"Hn, Hiei," he answered her with his monotone voice. She smiled at him, he was very confused that she would smile at a person like him, and she introduced herself and the others to him,

"I'm Kagome and this is Shippo, Sango and her pet Kirara, Miroku, and Inuyasha."

"Hn," not giving a care about the people around her; he tried to get up but it was too painful, so Kagome and the others helped carry him. They placed him on Kirara's back as they were flying on Kirara, Inuyasha did not like Hiei's scent at all, he that he was an Imiko a `Forbidden Child`. Imiko's to him were abominations that were not supposed to be alive, he also know they were the lowest creatures in demon society, even lower than half demons. So, Inuyasha was silent for the whole ride to Keada's village, Hiei sat inside waiting patiently, even though he has no patience, for Kagome to patch his wounds and to get medicine from her world that she had explained. He thought to himself,

"Her world, the world of humans, interesting."

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helping

I Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha

~Kagome's World (Human World) ~

Kagome came out of the well from the world of the Feudal Era, as she was getting out of the old, creaky well, she heard her little brother, Sota, coming her way. Sota came running and stopped at the entrance of the old shrine, waiting for his sister to come out of the well. She finally got out of the old well and walked up the creaky, old stairs, and out of the shrine going into the sunlight. She smiled at Sota,

"Hey Sota."

"Hey Sis. How was your time at the Feudal Era," Sota asked curiously. Kagome smiled at her little brother, knowing he wanted an answer,

"It was okay."

She started walking towards her home having a conversation with her little brother and listening to him tell her about his day. They finally got into their home. Kagome was greeted by her mother and grandfather. She hugged her mother and placed a kiss on her mom's cheek. Grandpa walked towards her giving her a present of a dried foot of a demon. Her eyes widened then they slanted down, she looked down to see Boyu, she bent down, and gave the foot to the fat cat as he went off with it. She walked into the bathroom to get the medical kit for Hiei's wounds. She walked out of the bathroom with the white box in her arms. She went for her room to get the rest of her stuff; she stuffed everything in her back pack. She then ran down stairs passing by her mother, gramps, and Sota she went to go for her shoes as she slipped them on. She yelled to everyone,

"See you later guys!"

Her brother, gramps, and her mother waved good bye. They watched her run into the shrine and jumping into the well. They turned around to go back inside the house.

~Back to the Feudal Era~

Inuyasha was very jittery, that he had to wait for Kagome to get back, standing in the door way of Keada's house. Hiei had his eye brow raised, rolling his eyes thinking that the half demon was a huge incompetent, telling him,

"She's going to come back, unless you drove her away with your stupidity."  
Inuyasha irked, he wanted to kill him so bad, and then he smelled Kagome's scent. Hiei looked away, looking out of the window. Kagome walked in with her medical kit in her arms she walked towards Hiei's direction getting ready to fix him up. He looked at her giving an ominous look, although she tried to be nice. Kagome removed his shirt to see how pale/tan he was. She could feel his muscles under her finger tips as she ran her fingers on his shoulders, biceps, chest, and stomach. He had a warm feeling to his skin, as he is a fire apparition; she shook her head trying to concentrate. She grabbed the alcohol dabbing the liquid on a cotton ball, and grabbed a pair of tweezers. She went for his wound; she started dabbing his wound,

"Ah. Ouch. What the hell is that stuff?"

"It's alcohol it cleans out the infection," Kagome continued cleaning his wound. She put the tweezers down and grabbed the bandages. She started wrapping the bandages around his body and then she tied the bandages. She commanded him softly,

"No don't get up."

Hiei did not listen, which he is not good at anyway, he struggled to get up but he got up. Kagome ran to him yelling,

"I told you not to get up! Why don't you listen?!"

"Because I don't," he yelled at her back. Kagome stepped away a little, fearing that he might hurt her; finally he started to walk a little. Although she stood near him to make sure he does not hurt himself more. He was confused that she was helping him, although he ignored it. Inuyasha was not very happy that she had her hands around the `Imiko`. He walked passed the half demon; he covered his face from the sun's rays with his hand. Hiei asked them,

"Why were you in the forest anyway?"

"To find Naraku that's why," Inuyasha yelled. Hiei was confused,

"Who is Naraku?"

Kagome explained to him who Naraku was and what he is. Hiei nodded his head slowly. He sat down where he was thinking of what happened and what noise he heard from the forest. He shook his head, he looked to see Kagome staring in his face, and he backed his head a little,

"What?"  
"Are you okay, Hiei," Kagome was worried a little. Hiei looked at her oddly,

"I'm fine."

He got up quickly and stomped out of the little hut. Kagome was worried that she had made him angry. Everyone was settling down for a while before they leave to continue their journey. Kagome was trying to concentrate on studying her school work but something was bothering her senses, the Shikon's power was shining powerfully, she could not concentrate. She got up quickly; she went for the door, telling Inuyasha,

"I sense the Shikon Jewel's power."

"Really," Inuyasha got up quickly ready to find the jewel. Kagome nodded,

"The jewel is really close."

Hiei came down from a nearby tree, he asked,

"What's going?"

Kagome could not feel the jewel's power again, it went away just like it appeared, looking at Hiei,

"Um I felt the Shikon Jewel."

"Hn, interesting," Hiei looked the other way. Inuyasha crossed his arms,

"Let's get going to find the jewel."

"Don't you want to sleep tonight and start tomorrow," Keada suggested. Kagome agreed, because the sky was getting dark, as the sun was setting. Kagome was up most of the night studying while everyone was sleeping, even Hiei was asleep, she looked around she looked at Hiei closely. He had a peaceful expression on his face. She reached her hand out, she touched his face gently, and despite being cruel he had a soft touch. He felt warmth against his cheek. He mumbled a little he then woke and gripped her wrist. Kagome was shocked and looked at him, he glared,

"What are you doing?"

"Uh...um..," Kagome stuttered a little she was scared.

"Get some sleep. You don't want your shot do you?"

"Uh…um…okay," Kagome agreed. She laid down looking at her hand. She was thinking too much and he was right she needed to rest or she will fail her shot.

Please Review! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the Road

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha D:

The next day, everyone was up and ready to go on the journey to find Naraku, although Hiei always walked a head of everyone, so everyone followed him behind. Kagome felt groggy again, and then Inuyasha came right up next to her looking at her, he asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Tired, leave me alone," Kagome was not in the mood to be bothered. Inuyasha, be rude to her as usual, he asked,

"What's your problem?"

"You are," Hiei pointed out as he was still walking a head of everyone. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched at Hiei's comment, he swore he was going to kill him. They were getting closer into the forest, suddenly Hiei stopped in front of everyone, as his head suddenly started hurting, and then his Jagan eye flared to life. Images flashed through his head, he saw a figure talking to him when he was injured in the forest. Hiei shook his head as he held onto his head trying to get rid of a headache, Kagome ran next to him worried,

"Are you okay, Hiei?"

"I'm fine," Hiei growled irritably. Kagome puffed a little at his rude remark, when she was trying to help him,

"You don't have to growl."

"Shut up human I don't need a lecture," he growled as he looked at her. Kagome sighed a little, they soon started walking again, and Inuyasha suddenly stopped and he started sniffing. Hiei looked back not wanting to deal with the hanyou,

"What?"

"I smell Koga," Inuyasha growled being annoyed. A tornado like wind came around behind Kagome, surrounding her; Hiei had a hold of her so she will not fly away, as soon as Koga stopped so did the tornado wind, he saw a man holding Kagome back he became jealous suddenly,

"Why are you holding on to my Kagome?!"

"Hn, I'm not holding her you fool and who are you going around acting like you own everything," Hiei released Kagome from his grip, so he could face Koga. Koga threatened Hiei as he got into a fighting stance,

"You wanna fight?"

"Sure bring it on," Hiei got ready to fight, but Kagome stopped him,

"Stop you're still hurt from the other day."

Hiei growled as he was annoyed,

"Fine."

Koga asked Inuyasha curiously, even though he did not want to talk to the hanyou,

"So have you found Naraku, mutt?"

"No," Inuyasha snorted angrily. Since everyone was still talking to Koga, Hiei kept walking even though he got distracted by something, so he walked into the deeper parts of the forest to look. Sango noticed Hiei was walking away from everyone else,

"Hey guys Hiei's going on a head."

They all looked at Hiei's direction, Miroku suggested intelligently,

"We should follow him, who knows what he'll do."

They all agreed at Miroku's statement, so they followed Hiei into the dark forest just so they do not lose him. Suddenly, Kagome started sensing the Jewel's power as she looked ahead, the power of the Jewel was glowing powerfully, she told Inuyasha,

"The Jewel's power is in Hiei's direction for some reason."

"Okay," Inuyasha agreed to Kagome's concern. Hiei then stopped as he turned his head back to all of them,

"I sense strong energy around here."

"Really," Inuyasha got ready to fight. They all got ready to fight anything that came in their way, and then they soon heard a dark laugh coming near them,

"Heheh. Inuyasha are you ready to lose again as usual."

"This time I will destroy you so come down here and fight," Inuyasha yelled. Soon Naraku appeared laughing at him darkly,

"I won't be the one fighting you."

"What," Inuyasha was confused and angry, he just wanted to fight Naraku no one else. Naraku looked at Hiei, but Hiei was confused not knowing what he was talking about,

"Hiei will fight you."

"What are you talking about," Inuyasha yelled still confused. Naraku held out his hand towards Hiei as his hand pulsated suddenly Hiei's body pulsated without control. His eyes were suddenly turning to a shaded red color having no control over his body for some reason. Naraku chuckled evilly as he taking control of Hiei, Inuyasha was confused looking at the hybrid, he asked,

"How is he controlling the Imiko?"

"Remember he's still injured," Kagome told Inuyasha worried about Hiei. Hiei looked at them all looking lifeless like he had no life or control of himself. He went after them with his great speed, he was faster than Koga he soon pulled his sword out of his sheath and he went after Inuyasha as he sliced Inuyasha in side, and then blood came spewing over his body. Hiei's body started shaking as he is transforming into his true form. His nails grew longer as they became sharper as well as his fangs. His skin went into a pale/tan color to green as eyes sprouted through out his body. His Jagan flared to life he looked at everyone he smirked at them. He held his hand out to everyone his Jagan flared again he paralyzed them all except Inuyasha and Kagome. He looked at Inuyasha as he walked towards him with a sinister grin across his face ready to kill him. Inuyasha was still on the ground holding his wound. Hiei reached down gripping his throat with his bare hands. Hiei then smiled at him as he started laughing at his misery. Inuyasha felt the fear again coming back to him, the adrenal was kicking in, and he then asked himself,

"Is this fear again the same from before?"

"What's the matter half breed? Afraid of a little Imiko like me," Hiei growled laughing. Kagome ran to Hiei and hugged him from behind,

"Please Hiei Stop!"

"Get off of me," Hiei growled at her he started moving his body rapidly to get her off of his body. His body suddenly pulsated again. He tried struggled, holding his head, trying to regain control he looked at Kagome he tried to warn her to get away from him,

"Get…away…from…me…onna."

"Hiei…," Kagome grabbed a hold of his face gently. Hiei looked at her like why would she help him, and he just pushed her away so she would not get hurt from his power. He unwrapped the bandages from his right arm ready to summon his legendary beast of destruction. Black flames appeared from his arm forming into a dragon, he looked at Naraku aiming for Naraku, so he screamed,

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

Naraku was confused he thought he had control of Hiei. Hiei sent the dragon right at him hoping that he hit him. The black dragon hit him dead on burning Naraku on the spot. The forest came on fire from the dragon's flame. Hiei panted as he transformed back into his normal form, so he tried to keep his balance when he finally got his balance, he tried not to faint, and then he suddenly felt pain in his stomach. He looked down slowly to see one of Naraku's claws holding out of his body was the Shikon Jewel. He then started remembered all of a sudden.

~Flashback before Kagome and her friends came around~

Hiei was injured from a demon he cursed as he laid on grass under a tree in the dark forest,

"Damn it!"

He was about to drift into sleep his eyes were closing slowly, and then he heard a dark voice calling to him. He woke up to look up to see Naraku. Naraku looked down to and told him as he put the a mysterious jewel into his body,

"Here is for your wound the Shikon Jewel."

Hiei looked at his stomach he looked to see him leave and then Hiei fainted into sleep.

~Flashback Ended~

Hiei coughed up blood when Naraku pulled out his hand from Hiei's stomach. Hiei then smirked at him with confidence,

"You think you won?"

"Huh," Naraku was confused as Hiei stabbed through him with his sword. Naraku looked at him surprised and in pain that he just happened to go through him. Hiei chuckled at him Naraku jumped back away from Hiei and he disappeared into the darkness to recover. Everyone suddenly was not paralyzed from Hiei's power since he changed back. Hiei fainted from the pain and exhaustion for the day. Kagome caught him quickly she soon started crying worried that Hiei might not make it, Hiei overheard her crying for him, but he was confused,

"Why is she crying for I'm not worth crying about? Stupid Onna…"

Hiei finally drifted to sleep from exhaustion. Three days later Hiei woke up to find himself all bandaged up, he noticed everyone else was outside of Keada's hut, he then over heard the Shippo kid screaming, and he suddenly heard Kagome telling the half demon to sit,

"Inuyasha! Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha fell to ground fast and hard making another crater, so Inuyasha could not move, because he was in too much pain. Hiei struggled to get up and move but he managed to get up and walk, so he walked out of the hut, but slowly. He put his hand in his face to block the sun's ray out of his face. Kagome saw Hiei awake and walking out of the hut, she ran to him, hugging him as she screamed with tears running from her eyes relieved,

"Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Hn," Hiei was staring at the ground and then he asked,

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah everyone is okay," Kagome released Hiei from her embrace she smiled at him. Hiei closed his eyes as he sighed trying to regain his balance. Kagome took Hiei back into the hut to fix his wounds; she had him lay down to change his bandages to put new ones on. She removed his bandages around his body; she looked closely to see his wounds were completely healed from his last injuries. She told him still astonished,

"You are completely healed."

"That's not a surprise, I have Koorime blood flowing through me I heal very easily," Hiei put his shirt back on. Kagome was confused about what a Koorime was. She was going to ask him about it, but Inuyasha came in to see them both,

"Are we going or what?"

"Hn," Hiei glared at him not giving a damn about the half demon. Inuyasha looked at Hiei he then asked him a ridiculous question,

"Are you in a league with Naraku?"  
"Hn, you really are a blind fool. Did you not notice that I was trying to kill him," Hiei had his thumb and index finger on his eyebrows pushing them together as if he was annoyed. Hiei got up to get ready for the road again. Kagome was thinking to herself still confused,

"How could I not sense the Jewel's power from Hiei's body? Is there a power from him that I can not break?"

They all stopped for Kagome so she can catch up with them. Hiei looked back at her he yelled,

"Come on onna we are waiting for you."

Kagome looked up a head she realized that everyone was waiting for her, also she heard Hiei, and she ran to them to catch up wondering when their new enemy is going to come.

Please Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Learning of New Things

I Don't Own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha…

They kept at their journey to find Naraku to defeat him; as usual Hiei was ahead of everyone, he was pissed that Naraku had control of him he was going to make Naraku pay. Inuyasha was sniffing around to track Naraku's scent, Hiei looked at him with a raised brow thinking he was still a big idiot, and he asked Inuyasha,

"Mutt, why are you sniffing the ground looking like a mongrel?"

"You wanna say that again you half pint little hybrid," Inuyasha growled at him pissed that he was calling a mutt still. Hiei smirked at him,

"I don't want to waste my breath on repeating everything to you. You act just like those ningens"

He kept walking up the hill to get to other side as the others followed him. Later on the sky was becoming dark, Miroku suggested to everyone since everyone was tired,

"Maybe we should stay here and camp till tomorrow."

"Fine," Hiei looked at Miroku from behind him, thinking that humans wear out too fast. They all set up camp for the night, everyone did not notice, usually Kagome notices; there was a hot spring Hiei thought he should take a quick bath. He told them where he was going to let them know,

"I'm going to use the hot springs if there's anything then give me a holler, I guess.

Hiei stopped to smell wolf again his eye twitched a little, he knew it was Koga, he stood next to Kagome. Although Kagome was confused until she saw a tornado like wind again. Koga appeared out of the tornado to see Hiei near "His Kagome" he yelled at Hiei as he was jealous,

"Didn't I say stay away from my Kagome?!"

"I don't remember you saying that. Onna how many guys do you have them say you are theirs," Hiei looked at Kagome demanding an answer. Kagome giggled a little while she rubbed her head,

"I don't really know they just keep saying I'm theirs."

"Who's next Yusuke," Hiei sighed thinking that. Hiei shrugged as he walked to the hot springs thinking of nothing is going to happen. When he was gone for a while Kagome's suspicions would not end. It was quiet for a while, so she asked out of curiosity to everyone while Hiei was bathing,

"What are Koorimes and Imikos?"

Everyone became silent since they do not like speaking about Hiei's people and where he came from; Kagome thought she had done something wrong, she asked worriedly,

"Did I do something wrong…?"

"No," Koga told her making her feel relieved. Inuyasha sighed he asked everyone else to make sure,

"Should we tell her?"

"Yes," Sango answered him quickly. Miroku asked Koga to start, Koga agreed to tell her about the apparitions she so dearly wants to know even though she would not like it, he started,

"Koorime is ice apparition, that's what they call themselves, they are just women. They live in an icy realm, they can be cold hearted when to become defensive but they get along with nature but they don't welcome men. They have children through Parthenogenesis, they only have female children."

"Although when a Koorime or an Ice Maiden associates with men they have a male child. When a male child is born it is not welcomed from their people. They are outcasts or there proper names are called `Imikos` or called Forbidden Children. In life growing up they are not even welcomed by half demons because they are lower than any demon for society and also Kagome that's what Hiei is. He must have been taken from his mother because they take the child away from their mothers and are killed," Sango continued from Koga. Kagome was thinking of how Hiei lived through and the reason why he acts so cruel because of his perspective on life. Hiei had so much on his shoulders she was surprised that he was alive. Miroku said,

"I wonder how he survived they also say that the child resembles the father by becoming violent and merciless."

Shippo looked at Kagome sadly he asked worriedly,

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome started crying, Koga and Inuyasha went over to her to comfort her worried if it was too much for her. She asked them,

"How could they live like that? How could he live like that knowing he was taken from his mother or not even being accepted by someone?! How are they supposed to know love?!"

Koga hugged her as well as Inuyasha they looked at each other. They both did not know what to say to help they have never been in a situation like this. Hiei was done taking a bath he stretched as he yawned, the shower felt well to him. He came back to see everyone around Kagome hugging her, she looked like she had been crying, he was confused. He asked,

"Why is she crying?"  
"Oh its nothing," Sango said to Hiei lying to him. Hiei walked over to her, he bent down to look at her straight in her eyes. He asked in the same monotone,

"Why are you crying? Why are you upset?"

"Can we talk alone please," Kagome placed her hand on Hiei's hand. Hiei nodded, as they both walked out where everyone was gone, he finally asked again,

"Okay, what's wrong? Why are you crying and why are you upset?"

"Koga and Sango told me everything about your people the Ice Maidens and what happens to male children. How do you live with that because I couldn't," Kagome started crying again. She felt his sword calloused finger tip catch her tear. He looked at the moisture tear he chuckled to himself, she was confused,

"What is so amusing?"

"No one has cried about what has happened to me. Thanks but I don't need your pity," Hiei smirked at her, she asked,

"How do you live without knowing your mother?"

"She committed suicide and so I have my twin sister to look after. Yeah so, she doesn't know who I am truly but it's nice to watch over her," Hiei thought about it as he told her. Kagome looked at him with sad looking puppy eyes. Hiei looked at her,

"Really I don't need your pity so stop crying."

"O-okay," Kagome sniffed a little. Hiei suggested to her,

"Come on let's go back to the rest of them."

"Is the reason you don't like Inuyasha because he doesn't accept you," Kagome asked him as she looked at him, walking slowly back to the group. Hiei thought about it,

"No he just pisses me off so I just don't like him in general."

Kagome giggled he looked down at her he was confused. He was not paying attention as they were both walking, so she suddenly took his overcoat she looked at him like a child and then she put on his overcoat. Hiei raised his brow as he sighed,

"Onna give me back my overcoat."

She huffed a little as she pouted,

"Okay…"

She handed him his coat and then they finally got back to camp site, everyone asked Kagome in concern,

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I am now," Kagome smiled at them to make sure everyone knows she is alright. Miroku suggested once again to everyone,

"We should all get some sleep now."

They all agreed because everyone was feeling sleepy. Then everyone was laying down ready to fall asleep later on. Hiei looked at Kagome as she was sleeping peacefully he stared at her sleeping face. He took his overcoat off as he placed the coat on her as a blanket, so she can be warm. Hiei thought to himself,

"I need to get back to the Makai"

Please Review! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Moments

I don't Own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho darn

Kagome woke up, slowly; blocking the sun from her eyes was Hiei's spiky haired form. With one eye open, she mumbled,

"Hiei…"

"Get up onna," Hiei said in his usual monotone voice. Hiei kept staring at her pretty face to get up. He tilted his to the side,

"Are you going to get up, onna?"

"Uh huh," Kagome slurred her words trying to get up. Hiei got up quickly to give her room so she would not bump him in the head. He held his hand out to help her, she looked at his hand, she grabbed his sword calloused hand. His hand had a warm feeling to it, giving her a wake up call; she got up from the ground. He released her hand, he told her,

"Come on before mutt face will get mad."

"O-okay," Kagome looked at her hand, but she thought Hiei would not really have feelings for her. She shook her trying not to think about it. When they got back to where everyone was, they saw everyone was arguing about something,

"What's going on?"

"Oh Sorry Kagome we still can't find Naraku's scent after what happened between Hiei and-," Sango was caught off short by Inuyasha walking towards Hiei with anger. Inuyasha reached his hand out to grab Hiei's shirt,

"Thanks to you we can't find Naraku."

"It's not my fault that he was trying to do something that he can't do which is controlling me," Hiei glared at him. He then asked the hanyou,

"Also, would you be so kind to let me go you imbecile," Hiei looked at him. Inuyasha was growling, he slowly released Hiei's shirt, he sighed as he fixed his shirt. Hiei suggested,

"We should get back to the old woman's hut."

Everyone agreed, even Inuyasha, they gathered their stuff to get ready to go to Keada's village. They started on the path to the village and it did not take the group to get back. Keada was surprised to see them all but like everything else she greeted them back. Later on, everyone was doing what they wanted to do. As everyone was enjoying their day off the girls even Shippo and Keada were talking about relationships. Sango was discussing about her and Miroku. Shippo and Keada were listening to Sango and Kagome, since they have nothing better to do. Kagome started talking about Inuyasha or Hiei. While the girls kept talking about the guys. Hiei was training outside the village, as he was going on swinging his sword around in different motions. He noticed Inuyasha was wondering into the forest with soul collectors. Hiei followed him then he saw a woman that looked like Kagome. He yelled to Inuyasha,

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Hiei followed Inuyasha into the forest he came to a stop and hid behind a tree. Hiei slowly appeared his head from the side of the tree. He saw Inuyasha embracing this woman who looks like Kagome. Hiei was confused and then he heard the hanyou talking,

"Kikyo I will never leave you I swear it."

Hiei just stood there but he got curious and he moved a little closer. He saw from behind the tree were Inuyasha and Kikyo, who were embracing each other, he saw Kagome. He saw the betrayal look in Kagome's eyes. He watched her run away he growled as he left the two alone. Hiei turned around so no one could see him and stood there once again. He sighed and decided to go back to Keada's hut. He came into the hut he saw Kagome was ruffling her clothes and other stuff into her back violently. Hiei walked over to her and try not to bring up of what just happened. Hiei asked Kagome,

"Onna...?"

"No! I don't want to hear it," She yelled with a choked sob in her voice. She got everything and started heading for the door. Although Hiei got in her way she tried to get passed him but she could not. She sighed deeply,

"Hiei please move…"

Hiei watched have her head down and he saw tears fall off her face. He bent down a little,

"Why cry for a fool like him?"

"I love him so much but he loves her…," She started bawling she buried her face into his chest he embraced her body letting her cry on him. Hiei lifted her face gently between his sword calloused fingers. She looked at him her face was rosy from crying Hiei thought she looked he could not think of the word but innocent popped in his head. He pulled her face closer to his. He kissed her softly she was shocked but she felt warm. She held his face into hers making sure he stayed there. He opened his mouth as he extended his tongue into her entrance. She moaned softly into his mouth. She dropped her stuff on the ground. He pulled her close to him she wrapped her arms around his body. Their kisses went from soft and gently innocent into hot and demanding. They released themselves before anything happens. She looked at Hiei,

"Thank you…"

"You need rest," Hiei frowned. He pushed her gently down on the ground as he whispered into her ear,

"Rest because if you don't I will knock you unconscious."

"Okay…," She fell asleep he watched her sleep through out the night. He brushed some of her bangs out of her face. He laid next to her she felt warmth and crawl a little closer to him. She woke up in the middle of the night realizing she was on top of Hiei,

"Oh…I'm…sorry…Hiei…"

"Its…fine," Hiei yawned he looked outside to not see Inuyasha coming in. He did not care but Kagome was close to him. Hiei inhaled her scent becoming almost drunk off of her scent. Kagome held onto him closely. She looked at Hiei,

"Hiei I…,"

She was interrupted by Hiei, placing his index finger on her lips, she asked,

"What?"

"Nothing," Hiei looked at her with the same expression. Hiei asked her,

"What are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean," She was confused. Hiei told her,

"I'm leaving you to figure out that for yourself."

"Oh okay," She blushed a little. Hiei commanded her,

"Time for bed."

She smiled and laid down and did what Hiei told her to do. She slept close to him feeling his warmth. She knew though he was warm there was a icy touch to his fire.

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

Kagome woke up before Hiei did since the sun was so bright. She pulled the blankets over her head Hiei felt something hit him. He muttered,

"What the hell onna…"

"Oh sorry Hiei," She smiled softly. She nuzzled into his chest as she lifted her head. Hiei could feel her warm breath against his neck teasing him. He groaned, not wanting to get up, he closed his eyes again. They accidently fell back asleep; Inuyasha came in to wake up everyone. He stumbled onto a sight that will forever be brandied into his head. He saw Hiei sleeping next to Kagome. He yelled,

"Wake up!"

Hiei woke up as his eye twitched out of annoyance. He got up quickly and pushed him against the wall. He growled under his breath,

"Shut up some people are trying to sleep.."

Inuyasha nodded as he figured out, do not mess with Hiei when he is asleep, walking back to Kagome and he looked at her. Hiei lightly kicked her,

"Hey get up."

She woke up to see Hiei and then she saw in the corner Inuyasha. She looked at him oddly. Hiei 'hn' and sneared away; he then walked outside the hut to get some fresh air. Inuyasha glared at the door way where Hiei just walked. Hiei was looking at the nature of the Feudal Era. He tilted his head although he sensed a demonic aura that had a wolf scent behind the energy. He saw a tornado like form coming towards his direction. As the tornado disappeared and Koga appeared. Koga asked,

"Where's Kagome half pint?"

"I would watch what you say Koga ," Hiei stared at him. Koga glared at Hiei,

"You haven't changed one bit and I just want to see Kagome."

Hiei snarled slowly he then walked back to the hut informing Kagome,

"Hey onna Koga's here."

Kagome nodded quickly but then Hiei noticed Inuyasha ignored him and went outside to fight Koga. Hiei could here Inuyasha clearly,

"What do you want you scrawny wolf?!"

"I'm here to see Kagome you stupid mutt," Koga yelled as he insulted the angered dog demon. Inuyasha yelled out of confusion and anger,

"What?! She's not yours anyway!"

Hiei looked at Kagome giving her the "What is going on" look. Kagome explained to Hiei about how they met Koga. Hiei's eyebrow twitched the thought of some idiot was calling a woman like Kagome his property. Hiei and Kagome walked out of the hut to see the fight between Inuyasha and Koga. Kagome had her head down in shame and embarrassment. Hiei, wanting to be a smartass and get the two's attention, wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her body closer to him he chuckled showing his fangs,

"Why don't we leave these two children alone while we have our fun, woman?"

Kagome blushed deep red. Inuyasha and Koga heard Hiei's smartass comment they both looked at him. Koga yelled,

"Don't you dare touch nor do anything to my Kagome!"

"Your Kagome," Inuyasha glared at Koga. Inuyasha and Koga were too distracted to pay attention to Hiei. Kagome was then getting annoyed she yelled,

"Inuyasha! Sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground making a loud crash. Inuyasha muttered traitor to Kagome. Koga grabbed Kagome's hands,

"Don't worry Kagome I'll be back for you and you hybrid."

Hiei shook his head in disbelief he muttered idiot under his breath. Koga picked up Hiei out of anger,

"Mind saying that again?"

"Sure. Idiot," Hiei looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Kagome told Koga to put Hiei down Koga looked at her then Hiei. He put Hiei down slowly he commented,

"That's what I thought wolf."

He wanted to kill Hiei so much,

"Damn you. I should rather kill you."

"If only you could," Hiei smirked in confidence. Kagome stopped both of them. Koga let go of his ego to pay attention to Kaogme. He then told Kagome,

"I'll be back for you Kagome."

Kagome smiled weakly. Koga left swiftly in a tornado leaving the two with Inuyasha still stuck in the ground.

~Later~

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were bathing in the hot springs enjoying their time together. Well, the guys were sitting at the campsite while they wait. Miroku was trying to find a good spot for a view of the girls while they bathe. Hiei and Inuyasha looked at each other. Hiei asked,

"Is that all he tries to do?"

"Yeah pretty much," Inuyasha answered annoyed. Hiei was staring at Kirara. Kirara tilted her head to the side while looking at Hiei. He reached out his bandaged hand to pet the two-tailed feline. Kirara rubbed her head against Hiei's hand. Hiei looked at the small creature; suddenly he then heard Shippo and Sango come out of the springs while Kagome was going to stay in for a little bit. Hiei snuck off somewhere to get away from everyone. He was walking along the river and he heard Kagome giggling. He looked over to see what she was giggling about Kagome was enjoying the hot water. She then heard Hiei,

"You are a strange human."

She turned beat red then she turned around,

"Please don't look at me I'm not descent!"

Hiei lift his index finger and giving her a signal to come towards him. She did so. He looked at her closely. Hiei commented,

"Those two are idiots.."

"Who," She stared at his blood piercing eyes. Hiei raised an eyebrow and not even smirking,

"Who do you think? Koga and Inuyasha. I don't get why they fight over you. If I had my way with you. They would know not to take whats mine."

"That's because you have vulgar personalty," Kagome looked at him. Hiei 'hn' in a dark, humor manner. Hiei lifted his hand and twirled his fingers in Kagome's hair. Kagome blushed a little and asked,

"I don't see you smiled unless you are being a smartass."

"What's there to smile and its natural for me being smartass. Deal with it," Hiei narrowed his eyes a little more. Kagome looked down at the the border between the grass and water. Hiei then asked,

"What are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean," Kagome was confused. Hiei growled next to her ear,

"Being around you makes me restless, hard to not touch or taste you."

Kagome blushed a bit more and stuttered,

"I-I don't know...uh.."

"If you keep it up. Inuyasha, Koga, and I will have some problems. And then I will have to unfortunately kill them," Hiei's eyes grew more wild and angry. Kagome was confused of what Hiei was meaning. Hiei brushed her cheek lightly,

"I'm going back to everyone hurry up or I will drag you."

Kagome blushed a little,

"O-oh ok-kay."

Hiei headed back to the campfire. Kagome held her chest and asked herself,

"What are _you _doing to me Hiei?"

Kagome sighed and finished up cleaning herself,grabbed her clothes, and then headed back as well. She sat down thinking about the next journey they will have to endure. Also with next mysterious ahead for the Jewel.

Thanks for the reviews. Please write more reviews :D


End file.
